Shattered Remnants of a Spell
by Lady Deathscythe
Summary: Hermione loses her temper, causing the transformation of a certain Slytherin. Forced to take care of him, how will she cope? And what are these strange dreams trying to tell her? CHAPTER 7 UPLOADED
1. The Wand Charm

_Disclaimer: Not mine, but the incredible J.K. Rowling's._

_A/N: My first attempt at a Harry Potter fic, I hope you enjoy it._

Chapter 1 – The Accident

Ron stifled a yawn. He was watching his best friend Harry Potter receiving yet another lecture from the Potions Master. Harry had accidentally added too much crushed stag beetle shell and his Giggle Potion, rather than making the boy giggle had caused him to collapse in howls of laughter, right on top of Snape's desk.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor!" Snape yelled predictably. He glared at Harry, who was still in fits. "And ten more from you, Weasley," he sneered. Ron gaped at him. "What did I do?"

But Snape ignored him and starting muttering about 'good for nothing Gryffindors with oversized egos'. The potion finally wore off and Harry, looking flustered, got up off the floor and began to mop up the potion he'd spilled whilst falling into Snape's desk. Hermione rose from her seat to help him. As she watched Harry and Ron she had to suppress the giggle that rose in her own throat. Although they were now in their sixth year at Hogwarts, things seemed to be much the same as they had been when they had originally arrived as first years.

The bell rang then, signalling to all that it was lunch time. Harry, Hermione and Ron all grabbed their belongings and exited the dungeons along with their fellow Gryffindors. However, the Slytherins remained behind as Snape had requested at the beginning of the lesson.

"As you are all no doubt aware," he began cynically, "there is a lot of … tension, between the Houses of Slytherin and Gryffindor. Professor Dumbledore has assured me that it would be in the best interest of both Houses to rectify the situation." The Slytherins watched their Head of House pacing back and forth. "It has been decided, against my wishes, that from now on, **all of your classes will be taken with the Gryffindors."**

The room was suddenly filled with groans, muttering and frowns. The students were, putting it mildly, slightly annoyed at this latest development. A stern look from Snape silenced them. "Nothing can be done about this at the present time," he continued. "However, I believe that the Headmaster will come to his senses soon enough."

Draco Malfoy however, was not frowning. "Oh well," he muttered to his lackeys Crabbe and Goyle. "At least Divination is going to become less boring." He smirked as he thought of all the different ways now available to him to get Harry into detention more often.

Later that same evening, the Gryffindor Common Room was also filled with the same groaning as the dungeons had experienced earlier. "How come we get stuck with Slytherin?! Ron yelled over the noise.

"Mr Weasley," Professor McGonagall said. "Please keep your voice down." She didn't seem to be very happy with the arrangement either. She had decided to announce Dumbledore's idea in the Common Room after lessons had ended, believing it to be easier than telling the students in small groups. Right now she was questioning her sanity; the moans, yelling and gasps of horror were just aggravating her already pounding headache. "Everyone calm down!" When they quietened, she continued. "I know you don't like the idea; I very much doubt anyone in Slytherin likes it either. However, for the present time at least, that is how it will be." She sighed. "**Try to get along with one another." With that, she swept from the room.**

"I can't believe this," protested Ron. "Just think, Malfoy in every lesson." He shuddered.

"Not to mention Crabbe and Goyle," said Harry.

"And Pansy Parkinson," added Hermione. "I can't stand that girl."

* * *

"What?" Hermione was dumbfounded. It was the first lesson of the day after they had been informed of their new circumstances. Transfiguration wasn't exactly fun and games, but Hermione had enjoyed it, as much as she had her other lessons. But not today. She couldn't believe what Professor McGonagall was saying. 

McGonagall had decided to pick their lesson partners for them and had started to read from a list. Hermione and indeed everyone else in the room believed the Professor had gone mad when she casually announced, "Harry and Draco." Her other choices weren't much better. "Ron and Vincent, Lavender and Millicent, Seamus and Gregory." The last straw (for Hermione at least) was, "Hermione and Pansy."

"No way!" she shrieked Pansy.

Hermione buried her head in her arms. _Anyone but her._

**"Well," said McGonagall. "Everyone sit with your partner."**

Gryffindors and Slytherins alike stared at her speechless.

"Now," she said sharply. Grudgingly, everyone moved into a seat next to his or her partner.

"So now not only have we got to share classrooms with them, but we're forced to have them as lesson partners too?" Hermione muttered to Ron. "It can't get any worse."

As if determined to prove her wrong, McGonagall spoke again. "You may as well know now, that your Transfiguration partner is also your partner in every other subject."

Ron grimaced, then looked at Hermione. "You had to pick **now to be wrong didn't you?" he sighed. "Oh well, at least neither of us are stuck with Malfoy. I feel sorry for Harry."**

Hermione turned around to see Harry and Malfoy having a staring contest, each glaring at the other as if he were the scum of the earth. Malfoy then noticed Hermione looking over and sneered at her. She stuck her tongue out at him and stared back.

"Miss Granger," McGonagall said pointedly, "when you've quite finished being childish, maybe you could pay attention and I can start the lesson."

Hermione could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks while all of the Slytherins did fair impressions of Malfoy's smirk.

"Now, as I was saying," said McGonagall, "we'll be concentrating now on larger items, much larger. And much more complex. You're going to learn how to transfigure humans." The whole class looked up in surprise. Now sure that she had their attention, McGonagall continued. "In order to complete the set tasks, you must be able to trust your partner. It will not work if you do not."

Harry shot Ron a sour look that said quite plainly, _Trust Malfoy? She's out of her mind._

"Okay class," said McGonagall, "This is how it's done. **_Farere Veratori." Many of the Gryffindors applauded as she turned herself into a replica of the Quidditch Cup. She immediately changed back. "In some ways, transfiguring yourself is more difficult than transfiguring someone else. However, the person has to trust you, so both can be equally difficult." She sat down. "I understand that this is difficult; I know it will take a long time for you all to perfect this particular spell. I also assume that the 'trust' factor will extend that time considerably."_**

"She's got that right," Ron muttered.

"In any case, you cannot start the practical without first learning the theory. I would like you all to research the topic and hand in an essay on the spell by next week. It should be two rolls of parchment in length."

"Only two?" Hermione said disappointedly. "My notes are almost that long."

"You never change, do you?" Harry said laughingly.

* * *

Surprisingly, the rest of the day passed without incident. In fact, everything went pretty smoothly. Until the next day's transfiguration lesson that is.

Hermione took her seat as usual in Professor McGonagall's classroom. Harry and Ron followed her inside and also sat down. They had only the briefest of moments in which to once again air their displeasure over their 'partners'…

"…did you see Pansy…"

"…tried to hex me!"

"…being silly, he's too thick to hex anyone and…"

…as the remainder of the students filed in and McGonagall began the lesson. Hermione tried to ignore the fact that Pansy was watching her like hawk (a pug-faced hawk at that) and was glaring like a madwoman. Blocking all thoughts of her Slytherin partner from her mind, Hermione attempted to answer a question posed by the Transfiguration Professor. Raising her hand, she waited for the word of acknowledgement, but it never came. Instead, Hermione heard McGonagall say in a half-surprised, half-amused tone, "Yes, Mister Malfoy?"

"Other than having trust in your partner you must also trust yourself," drawled Draco. Hermione looked up in surprise. "Confidence in your own ability is a necessity," he continued lazily. 

McGonagall adjusted her glasses. "Well done… Five points to Slytherin."

Malfoy acknowledged McGonagall's words with a mocking glance and smirked when Hermione looked over at him. Hermione turned away, returning her attention to her essay notes to find that Pansy was copying them word for word. "Pansy," said Hermione. "Are you that desperate to annoy me that you'll jeopardise your Transfiguration grade? Professor McGonagall will fail you if she finds you copying my essay."

"That doesn't matter," Pansy replied sneeringly. "Once Draco and I are married, I'm not going to need Transfiguration."

"You're **marrying Malfoy?" Hermione asked mockingly. _This girl really is delusional. "I wasn't aware that the two of you were engaged."_**

"We're not, officially. But Draco's father and my father are very good friends. Besides that, Draco and I **are going out with each other. It's obvious that he'll ask me to marry him after our 7th year here."**

Hermione wondered silently how on earth Pansy had survived the previous five years at Hogwarts. _I'll bet it's not so obvious to Malfoy._

Malfoy meanwhile, had wrenched his gaze away from Harry and looked over at where Pansy and Hermione were working. Watching for a few moments, he noticed an open ink bottle on their desk and an idea took shape in his mind. "Hey Pansy!" he called out grinning.

"Yes Draco?" Pansy answered immediately turning around. By doing so, she also knocked an open bottle of ink over Hermione's freshly written notes. 

Hermione cried out, "My notes!" She glared at Pansy who made no attempt to apologise. Hearing a loud snicker Hermione said, "Great one Malfoy; _very _mature."

Draco stopped laughing and smirked again. McGonagall however had been watching the entire scene unfold and had just about had enough. "Draco Malfoy, detention at lunch time for not paying attention to the lesson and for deliberately disrupting your classmates. I expect better from a Prefect."

Draco rolled his eyes. What was another detention?

Pansy instantly turned on Hermione. "What did you do that for? You got Draco into trouble, you chipmunk!"

"So what? He shouldn't be bothering us," Hermione bit back. "Besides, he probably enjoys detention, since he goes out of his way to get it. Maybe it's so that he can avoid you."

Pansy was seething. She waited until she saw McGonagall preoccupied with Neville, then without warning she pushed Hermione's book bag to the floor "Oops."

"Pansy! Watch what you're doing!" Hermione bent down to retrieve her things. As she lifted her bag, a photograph fell to the ground. Pansy 'accidentally' stepped on it. "Oops," she said again. "Sorry about that," she added silkily

Hermione picked up the photograph and placed it back inside her bag.

"Stupid muggle pictures," Pansy sneered. "They're rubbish; they don't even move."

"You wouldn't understand," Hermione told her. 

"Stupid muggles. Who are they anyway?"

"My parents," Hermione said through gritted teeth.

"No wonder you're so ugly," Pansy said.

That was the last straw. Hermione wouldn't allow anyone, especially this brainless, pasty powder puff to insult her parents. Her self-control snapped and Hermione pulled out her wand. She aimed directly at Pansy and screamed out the words to a spell. She didn't even know what she was saying; the anger was in control.

Everyone in the room turned in horror to witness the event. Blue flame erupted from Hermione's wand and flew towards where the Slytherin girl was sitting. Pansy screamed and fell out of her seat in surprise, the flame missing her by barely an inch. Instead, it continued towards the next person in its path. Malfoy.

His eyes widened in surprise as he saw the iridescent blue light coming towards him. He didn't have the time to utter a single sound before the spell hit. There was a blinding flash of light. Teacher and pupils blinked, trying to see what had happened. The spot where Malfoy had been sitting now contained a cloud of blue smoke, which shielded the area from prying eyes. Harry coughed violently as he inhaled the smoke. Covering his mouth with his hand he attempted to wave some of the cloud away with the other.

Professor McGonagall stood white-faced, staring disbelievingly at Hermione. Hermione herself was shaking, wide-eyed. Her hand went limp and her wand dropped clattering to the floor.

"Hermione Granger," McGonagall said in voice ringing with authority. "Go to your room immediately." She tore her gaze from Hermione. "Everyone else, go back to your Common Rooms."

The students silently obeyed, picking up their belongings quickly. Hermione, still in shock, fled from the room. Ron and Harry attempted to follow her but McGonagall stopped them with a simple command, "Harry, Ron, go to the Common Room, **now."**

When the last student had left, Professor McGonagall walked over to where Draco had been standing moments before and stooped down. She saw a small furry grey tail. Reaching out, she picked up the tail and the attached four-legged creature carefully before setting it on the desk. "Well Mister Malfoy," she said. "You do seem to have a knack for getting yourself into trouble." She raised her own wand. **_"Ferali Reverso".  Nothing happened. McGonagall looked at the creature in surprise. "What happened? Why didn't it work?" she asked aloud. Deeply troubled, she picked up the fur-covered creature and started towards Headmaster Dumbledore's office._**

* * *

In the Gryffindor Common Room, Ron and Harry were discussing the events of the lesson.

"What was Hermione thinking?" Harry burst out, seating himself on an armchair in front of the fire. 

"I don't think she was," Ron replied. "I can't believe she'd do something like that. Well, actually, I can. But in front of McGonagall? Draco's dad is gonna spew when he finds out about this. Y'know, it's bad enough what she did, without his dad being a muggle-hater."

"I hadn't thought about that," Harry said. "But do they have to tell him? The teachers I mean?"

"Of course they'll tell him! They have to."

"But what if Draco doesn't want to tell him?" Harry said then.

"What do you mean, if Draco doesn't want to tell him?" Ron asked exasperatedly. "Sure he'll tell."

"Maybe not. Don't you think he's too proud to want to let his dad know a muggle managed to hex him and that he couldn't defend himself?"

"Harry, you may have a point there."

* * *

"Chocolate frogs," said McGonagall. She entered Dumbledore's study quickly.

"Minerva," said Dumbledore, by way of greeting. "What ever is the matter?" he added, seeing her pale complexion.

Silently she held out the creature. Dumbledore's eyes studied it carefully. "And how did this happen?" he asked simply.

McGonagall related the story to the headmaster, how both Pansy and Draco had been goading Hermione into some sort of action, how she'd cast a spell, and how McGonagall, for some unknown reason, was unable to reverse its effects. 

"Whatever will we tell his father Albus?" she asked worriedly.

"I believe," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye, "that we should allow Mister Malfoy the opportunity to decide whether or not to let his father know of this incident. And as he is currently unable to decide, we shall simply leave it until he can." He straightened in his chair. "I do believe however, that Miss Granger and I should have a talk."

* * *

Hermione sat on the floor of her room, staring blankly at the wall. _What have I done? I should never have let my temper get the better of me…What if they expel me?!... I suppose I should go and reverse the spell; they won't be able to do it themselves. She stood and brushed off her robes. Reaching into her pocket, she felt for her wand. It wasn't there. __My wand! Oh no, if something's happened to it I can't…She ran towards the door and opened it. Ron and Harry were standing there._

"Hermione," Harry started.

"McGonagall asked us to collect you," Ron said in a rush.

"Dumbledore wants to see you," Harry finished quietly.

* * *

Pansy entered the Transfiguration classroom quietly, closing the door behind her. Her eyes adjusted to the poor lighting and she quickly spotted that which she had come for. Hermione's dropped wand lay on the floor. Pansy stooped and grasped it tightly, her robes sweeping the floor. Taking the wand in both hands, she twisted it in her grip. She heard a sharp crack, and dropped the pieces of broken wand onto the floor. "That'll teach you to hurt Draco," she muttered. "Stupid mudblood."

* * *

Hermione found herself in the Headmaster's office all too soon. She was seated in a chair, facing Dumbledore who was gazing at her quite calmly. Fawkes drifted silently into the room and landed on Hermione's lap. For some reason, this made her feel slightly better.

Dumbledore smiled. Hermione looked at him in surprise. She hadn't expected that.

"Hermione," he started. "I know what you did. I know why you did it."

Hermione looked at him, guilt rising in her.

"I do understand," he continued. "I know you realise that what you did was not the right way to deal with the situation. However, emotions have a habit of meddling with our actions; everyone loses control at some point. Also, I have taken into account your previous record. Therefore I will not taking this matter further than giving you a suitable punishment."

Hermione wanted to sigh in relief. She wasn't going to be expelled after all!

"But there is one problem," Dumbledore said then. Hermione looked up again, alarmed. "The charm you used is refusing to be reversed. Do you know anything about that?"

"Yes Professor," Hermione said. She proceeded to tell him of a charm she had found months before, that was to be cast on a wand itself. The charm stopped others from interfering in spells cast by that particular wand. Spells could be altered however, if the same wand was used. "I cast the charm on my wand last year, as a precaution," she told him. "It also stops other people from using the wand. Only the owner can use it."

"Well then Miss Granger, my suggestion is that we go to Madam Pomfrey and reverse the charm so that Mister Malfoy doesn't miss too many lessons… or his detention with Professor McGonagall for that matter."

"Professor," Hermione said then, "my wand, it's in the Transfiguration classroom."

"I'll leave it to you to retrieve it then," Dumbledore said. "I'll be waiting for you with Madam Pomfrey."

Hermione exited the office, to find Ron and Harry waiting for her. "I have to-" she began. 

"We know," said Ron. "We got bored, so we eavesdropped."

"Ron!" Harry said. "What did you tell her that for?"

"I don't want to hear a long explanation, that's why."

They reached the classroom in minutes; Hermione ran inside, her eyes scanning the floor. Her gaze fell upon the broken shards of her wands, glinting in the sunlight that was shining through the window. "NO!"

* * *

Opening the door to the hospital wing, Hermione walked inside dejectedly, followed by Harry and Ron. Harry squeezed her hand reassuringly and Hermione shot him a grateful look. Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape were standing around a bed. Madam Pomfrey was looking agitated. As the students closed the door behind them, all four adults turned around, Snape glaring first at Hermione, then at Harry. He was sure Potter had something to do with this latest mishap.

"Someone's broken my wand," Hermione whispered, tears threatening to fall. McGonagall looked at Dumbledore with a grave expression. Snape glared harder. Suddenly Madam Pomfrey said, "I have the feeling I've heard of this charm before. A friend of mine at Beauxbatons had a similar problem." The professors and students turned to her. "I'm sure it was the same sort of thing. I'll Owl her and ask for some guidance."

"Well then," said Dumbledore, "then the only problem we now have is that of who is going to take care of Draco until a cure is found."

Madam Pomfrey spoke again. "Maybe Miss Granger here could take care of him," she suggested.

"That's a good idea," said McGonagall. "After all, we hadn't yet decided on a suitable punishment."

"Why don't we just give her detention and take one hundred house points from her?" Snape sneered. "There's no knowing what she'll do to Draco next."

"Nonsense Severus," Dumbledore said, a hint of annoyance in his voice. "Miss Granger will be a perfect candidate to take of Draco until we can cure him."

"Then it's settled," McGonagall said.

Hermione didn't really want to do anything to help Draco, but considering the circumstances, she knew she was getting off lightly. Harry and Ron smiled at her encouragingly. They weren't too happy with the idea either, but at least Hermione wasn't going to be expelled.

Hermione looked at Dumbledore in surprise as he handed her a furry grey puppy. Holding it gently in her arms, she looked at it more closely. "A husky?"

"That's right Miss Granger," McGonagall said with a perfectly straight face. "You managed to turn Mister Malfoy into a husky puppy."

Harry and Ron took one look at the pup and burst out laughing.

_Wow, that's the longest chapter I've ever written, about four pages longer than normal. I hope you didn't fall asleep reading it and please review, I appreciate your comments and criticisms. It'll also let me know whether or not to continue this. Thanks! ^_~_

_~*Lady Deathscythe*~ 12/10/2002_


	2. An Ominous Dream

Thanks to Cool-Kittie, chocolate-watermealon and beefywpac for reviewing. ^_^ On with the fic!

Hermione sat quietly in the Gryffindor Common Room holding the newly acquired puppy on her lap. She absently stroked its fur, then jerked her hand back suddenly as she realised just what or who was on her lap. The puppy looked at her with liquid eyes. Hermione sighed. _Does he even realise what's going on? It doesn't seem like he knows who he is. Maybe his mind's asleep in this form…so, perhaps he'll act like any other normal puppy..._ Her musings were interrupted then by the sound of the portrait hole opening.

Lavender and Parvati walked over to where Hermione was sitting. "Is it true?" Lavender asked immediately. 

"Hello to you too," Hermione said. She looked at the two friends, who had expressions of awe plastered on their faces. "Is what true?"

"Did you cast a spell on Draco Malfoy?" Parvati asked impatiently. Hermione wordlessly held up the puppy.

"Aw, he's so cute!" squealed Lavender, reaching out. She took the puppy from Hermione's arms. 

"That's not exactly what I had in mind," Hermione muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Parvati asked curiously.

"Um, nothing," Hermione said hastily. "I mean I didn't want to have to waste time taking care of him."

"I'll do it!" Lavender piped up.

_Somehow, I don't think that's a good idea._ Hermione looked up at Lavender. "Sorry, but it's part of my punishment Lavender. I'll just get into even more trouble."

"Oh yeah," Lavender agreed. "By the way, did I tell you that Professor Trelawney told me…" At the words 'Professor Trelawney' Hermione's brain switched off and she absently took the puppy from Parvati's arms and set him back down on her lap.

"Hermione, are you listening to me?" Lavender said then.

Hermione snapped out of her reverie. "Uh, yeah."

"Well anyway, the Professor said that she predicted that you would do that," Lavender continued.

"Predicted I'd do what?"

"Alter one of the students!"

"Well, she could've said something earlier," Hermione muttered sourly.

"She couldn't interfere!" Parvati objected loudly. "Just because you have the gift of foresight doesn't mean you should use it for personal gain. But then, if you hadn't quit Divination, you'd know that."

Hermione grimaced. _Oops, I think I managed to offend them again. Oh well, it's not my fault that they think the sun shines out of that woman's crystal ball! _"So," she said trying to change the subject, "have either of you seen Harry or Ron?"

"Yes, they're on the Quidditch pitch practicing." Lavender said. "They're pretty happy that Potions got cancelled."

"So am I!" Parvati enthused. "That's got to be the worst subject. I mean, it isn't even real magic is it?"

Hermione assumed an expression of serenity. _Yeah, and I'll bet the fact that you can't brew a simple memory potion influences your viewpoint greatly. _"Well I'd better go back to my room. I don't want to be here when the whole house comes in."

"Too late," said Lavender as the portrait hole opened once more.

Hermione looked over at the entrance as most of the Gryffindors came in, including Ron and Harry, clothed in heavy Quidditch robes. Not giving the others a chance to ask any awkward questions, _I'm sure they'll get all the answers they want and more from Parvati, _she called to Harry and Ron, motioning for them to follow her and made her way to her room.

"Good thing Prefects get their own rooms," Harry said as they reached Hermione's room.

Hermione flopped down onto her bed. The puppy took a few tentative steps forward towards Hermione's pillow. Then Hermione asked a strange question. "What am I supposed to call him?"

"What?" Ron said in surprise. "You call him Malfoy of course."

"It doesn't seem right, calling such a sweet-looking thing that."

"Sweet?!"

"Sweet**-looking**," Hermione corrected.

"I **think** I can see what you mean," Harry said, watching as the puppy jumped down from the bed and padded softly over to a ball of wool. He brushed his nose against it gently, rolling it across the pale carpet. "Just call him Draco," Harry added.

"I thought it was cats who play with balls of wool," Ron said.

"That's right," Hermione replied. "It belongs to Crookshanks."

As if on cue, the great ginger cat leapt smoothly onto the bed. "Where did you come from?" Hermione murmured, stroking his ears.

Ignoring his mistress, Crookshanks bounded off the bed and landed directly in front of Draco, who was still playing with the ball. Crookshanks hissed loudly and raised a paw, claws extended.

"Crookshanks, no!" Hermione yelled.

Draco immediately forgot about the ball and bolted. Crookshanks gave a yowl and chased after him. "Crookshanks!" Hermione said again. She threw her arms around the cat's middle, forcing him to halt. Crookshanks squirmed desperately trying to get away. Hermione passed him to Harry. "Hold him, please."

Harry clutched the cat firmly in his arms. "Feels weird, helping Malfoy."

"At least your cat can tell an enemy when he sees one," Ron said.

"Ron, it's not funny! What would happen if Crookshanks hurt him?" Hermione said worriedly. "Lucius Malfoy would have a field day."

"Maybe you ought to let someone else take care of Crookshanks for a while 'Mione," Harry said. 

"Who? You've got already got Hedwig and Ron's got Pig."

"Maybe Hagrid will take care of him," Ron said then.

"Of course," Harry said. "Hagrid won't mind. I'll take him down there," he offered. "I was going down there anyway."

"Thank you," Hermione said as Harry half-dragged, half-carried her cat from the room.

Draco, who had been hiding underneath Hermione's dresser, chose this moment to come out. He jumped up onto Hermione's lap.

"I think he likes you," Ron said.

"Did you have to say that?" Hermione sighed then said, "Ron, is it just me? Or does he seem… well, nicer, like this?"

"What?" Ron said with a shocked expression. "You mean, that he hasn't made any sarcastic comments or insulted us recently? Hermione, he's a **puppy**."

"What I'm trying to say is," Hermione replied ignoring Ron's sarcastic outburst, "that I think he's not aware of what's going on; like his mind is asleep."

"So he's a proper dog then," Ron said. "That's actually a good thing. Means we can train him to do tricks. Hey!" he said, his eyes coming alight. "Maybe we can get him to bite Snape in the arse."

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed. She tried in vain to hold back laughter as the mental image of the puppy hanging off the back of Snape's robes formed in her mind.

* * *

"Poppy," Dumbledore said. "Have you received word of a cure yet?"

The Medi-witch shook her head. "I sent an Owl earlier this afternoon. I believe I should have a reply by tomorrow morning."

"Very well. Please inform me when you know." Dumbledore smiled gently and left the Hospital Wing.

* * *

Hermione sat down on the red-upholstered couch in her room, setting Draco down gently beside her. Ron had left barely half an hour earlier, full of ideas on how to train the puppy. "It's Malfoy remember! We're not supposed to train him!" she'd yelled. Ron had ignored Hermione and proceeded to find Harry and let him know all about his outlandish plans. Harry meanwhile, had had enough of animals (of the four-legged variety) for one night. Crookshanks had been difficult on his way to Hagrid's hut, and the scratches on Harry's face and neck spoke volumes.

Hermione heard a faint shimmering sound, and looked up as a piece of parchment appeared on her desk. "Accio parchment," she said automatically. She frowned as the parchment remained in place. Then she realised. _I didn't get a new wand yet! _Muttering sourly, she got up and retrieved the parchment. It was a note.

**Miss Granger**

**Due to Professor Dumbledore's decision to allow all Gryffindor and Slytherin classes to take place together, it will be possible for you to attend all of your own classes. You must take Mister Malfoy along with you. However, he also takes Divination, a subject which you decided to drop. Therefore you will be expected to attend all Slytherin/Gryffindor Divination classes and to take notes accordingly so that Mister Malfoy is able to complete any assignments he misses when he is returned to his natural state.**

**The first Divination lesson is tomorrow afternoon, with Professor Trelawney. You will however, be excused from the morning's lessons so that you are able to purchase a new wand. Hagrid will be waiting for you after breakfast at his hut. He will escort you to Diagon Alley.**

**Professor Minerva McGonagall**

"Oh great!" Hermione said looking at Draco, who was still sitting on the couch next to her. "Thanks to you, I have to go to Divination lessons." He looked back at her unblinking. His eyes were the same shade of silver they had always been. As she looked into them, she began to feel like she was drowning. She blinked, then shook her head trying to get rid of the feeling. "What was that about?"

Draco leapt from the couch and landed softly on the pillow. "Good idea," Hermione said. "It is rather late." _What's wrong with me? I'm starting to act like it's a real puppy. That thing's **Malfoy**__for heaven's sake! Argh!_

Despite her mental qualms, Hermione made no objection when Draco made it obvious that he was planning to sleep her pillow. She went into the bathroom to change into her pyjamas. Even though he was a puppy, Hermione still felt uncomfortable about changing her clothes with him there. She walked back into her room, blew out the few lighted candles and slipped under the covers.

She was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow, but that night her sleep was invaded by strange dreams.

~*Dream Sequence*~

Hermione looked around. She felt cold, despite the brightly burning fire – _no, a bonfire! What is that smell? _She felt a wave of nausea hit her and she fell to her knees clutching at her stomach. _It's like… burning flesh…_

Weak-kneed, she got to her feet, holding onto a cane in front of her. _A cane… where did that come from?_ She heard laughter coming from above her. She looked up but before she could see who the owner of the cane was, she felt a sharp pain on her back and she succumbed to the darkness. But before she completely lost consciousness, Hermione heard two words. "Filthy mudblood…"

Well I hope you liked this chapter. I know it seems kind of slow at the moment but I have loads of ideas – I just have to build up to it properly. J Please review and Happy New Year!

_~*Lady Deathscythe*~  1st January 2003_


	3. Visions, and an Unwelcome Meeting

A/N: First of all, PsychoDude, sorry if you thought the chapter was too long/boring so that you had to skip bits. I happen to take a long time to get to the point because I feel the need to add description to my fics (too short chapters are something I personally dislike). Larchi, I chose a husky because I was watching something a few weeks ago, there was a husky in it and it was cute. Other than that, there is no real reason ^_~. Thanks to my two anonymous reviewers, VirgoDust, Little Alien, helly120, Spika Centauri, dreamaker13, Silver Dragonrider, shura and Draco's Girl.  

Chapter 3

Hermione awoke early the next morning. Images from her dream had been playing back in her mind since the early hours and had made her feel uneasy. Her numb fingers gripped her coverlet firmly; she wanted nothing more than to spend the day in bed. She glanced at Draco, who was still asleep on the edge of her pillow. Then she remembered. _I have to go to Diagon Alley with Hagrid today._

Pushing the quilt away from her body, Hermione stretched, cat-like, and forced herself to move from the comfort of the mattress. She walked over to the bathroom, and turned the taps. She watched the steady stream of water falling and yawned. _I'd better look up counter charms later, _she mused sleepily as she undressed. The sound of barking coming from her room informed Hermione that Draco had woken up.

Hermione reached up and rubbed her eyes before stepping under the hot water. The pounding water felt good on her aching muscles and she closed her eyes gently. The steam whirled around her, making her feel light-headed. Her eyelids began to feel heavy and Hermione fell into a semi-conscious state.

~*Dream*~

Pyramids. That was the first thing that Hermione recognised. Pyramids, and a lot of sand. _What's going on? _Unlike in the previous dream, Hermione felt detached from what was going on around her. She didn't feel a part of it as she had before. She shuddered, remembering the pain. The images of sand and stone faded, and were replaced by a dimly lit room. There were burning torches, painfully bright, mounted on the walls at regular intervals. Hermione heard voices, soft at first, then gradually getting louder. It sounded like someone was crying. As she got closer to the source of the sounds, she was able to make out some of what was being said. 

'How can you say that?' whispered a girl's voice brokenly. Then Hermione heard a male voice. It sounded strange, stiff. 'You betrayed me. You will die.' The words were cold, uttered in a matter-of-fact tone.

Hermione was soon able to see the girl. She was chained to a wall and was looking down at the floor, her jet-black hair falling in front of her face and obscuring her identity.

'I didn't,' she cried hoarsely. 'I didn't. I would never – '

'Be quiet.' He spoke in the same cold tone. He stood directly in front of her, swathed in a black, hooded cloak. 'I saw you.' 

There was a stony silence and the girl took advantage of the opportunity to speak. She lifted her head wearily, looking directly into his eyes, her hair still cascading across her features. 'I didn't betray you,' she said, more firmly this time. 'But you've made up your mind,' she continued sadly. She took a ragged breath. 'I want you to know, that even if you go through with this, I still care for you.' 

The boy looked at her and stood in silence once again. Hermione watched him closely. He seemed to be having some kind of internal struggle, as if he couldn't bring himself to actually carry out his threat. She looked on silently as he seemed to shudder, and then grimly advanced on the girl.

He swiftly pulled a wand from his robes, extending it towards her. The girl looked up then, gazing at him with pleading eyes. Hermione recognised those eyes. She saw them every time she looked into a mirror. Stunned, Hermione turned back to the scene unfolding in front of her. The boy still had his back to her and as a result she had no idea who it could be. She watched horrified as he raised the wand and said, 'Avada Ke-'

~*Reality*~

The words were drowned out by barking. The scene faded and Hermione awoke to high-pitched whining. _Draco, _she thought. Hermione took in her surroundings. She had somehow managed to remain standing and the water was still running. Blinking rapidly she turned off the taps and reached for a towel. It was then that she realised that she was not alone. "Draco!" she yelled. "Out!" He looked at her with his head tilted to one side. "Out!" she said again, emphasising it by pointing to the door. Draco seemed to understand then, and he padded out of the room. 

Hermione reached for the towel again and shivered as she wrapped it around herself. There was a draught coming in through the open door. She walked through the door, pulling it closed behind her. Drying herself thoroughly, she slipped into a comfortable skirt and a blouse. Hastily yanking her Hogwarts robe over the top, she pulled a brush through her hair, picked up Draco and hurried off to meet Hagrid.

"Allo Hermione," Hagrid greeted her cheerily. "Looks like we're off ta Diagon Alley then." Hermione struggled with Draco, who was squirming to get out of her arms. She gripped him more tightly and smiled up at Hagrid. 

"Thanks Hagrid," she said. "For coming with me. And for taking care of Crookshanks," she added as an afterthought.

"Thas alright," Hagrid said. "It's good company for Fang."

The pair continued talking in a light-hearted way, as they made their way into Hogsmead. No one could apparate or floo into Hogwarts. That fact had been adamantly declared by Hermione many times and so of course, they went to the nearest Wizarding village to use a fireplace there.

Hermione followed Hagrid eagerly into The Three Broomsticks. It was getting close to the end of November, and it was very cold. Hermione smiled as Hagrid was greeted by all manner of people. "Hermione," Hagrid said. "Would ya mind terribly if you have ta wait a bit? I need to see someone about something," he said vaguely.

_That sounds a bit ominous, _Hermione thought. Outwardly, she smiled. "That's okay, I'll get a drink and sit down for a while." Hagrid moved away and Hermione ordered a Butterbeer, then walked over to an unoccupied table in a corner. Juggling Draco and her drink, she pulled out a chair and slumped into it.

 She sat for a few moments, enjoying the peaceful atmosphere; there weren't very many people due to the time of day. She sipped at her drink, then locating a saucer, she poured some out for Draco. Hermione placed the saucer gently on the floor then lowered Draco down next to it. He drank it quickly, and then sat quietly. Hermione was surprised at how well behaved he was. Just then, he gave a soft growl.

"What's wrong?" she said softly, picking him back up. It was then that she noticed a shadow falling across her table. She looked up to see a man in a dark cloak.

"Talking to animals?" he sneered. "I thought you would have found one friend by now."

Hermione said nothing, but glared hard. _What is **he** doing here?_

"Cat got your tongue, Mudblood? Or dog is it?" Draco growled again, louder this time. Lucius Malfoy smirked. "So your puppy has more nerve than you. How… appropriate."

Suddenly Hagrid appeared at the table. "Ready to go Hermione?" he asked, pointedly ignoring Lucius. 

"Yes, I'm coming." With that, Hermione picked up Draco and followed Hagrid to the fireplace. Taking the proffered floo powder, Hermione said clearly, "Diagon Alley."

***

"Ah," said Mr Olivander as Hermione entered the shop. "I've been expecting you. Need a replacement wand?" It was not really a question. 

"Good morning," she greeted the old man politely. "Yes," she said in answer. Looking down a bit shame-facedly she added, "The first one broke."

"Hm." Mr Olivander picked out a wand immediately, seemingly at random. Hermione eyed it apprehensively. She waved it quickly and the air around her seemed to shimmer with light. Hermione let out a sigh of relief.

"I prefer it when I pick the correct one on the first try," Mr Olivander said. "It saves on repair bills." Then he said, "Dragon Heartstring, Willow, seven inches."

"That's nothing like my old wand," Hermione noted.

"People change," Mr Olivander said, watching her intently. "And so does the type of wand that they require."

Hermione was puzzled by his words, but she was in no mood for riddles. The encounter with Lucius that morning had set Hermione on edge. She did however suppress a giggle at the thought that Lucius didn't know his own son when he saw him.

~*Back at Hogwarts*~

"Glad we've got a free period," Ron said. "I've got loads of stuff to look through." Harry watched his best friend as he pulled out an enormous stack of books. Ron spread them out on the canopied bed and sat down amongst them. He picked up a thick volume at random and began to leaf through its pages.

"Where did you get those?" Harry asked, eyeing the pile of books. 

"Well, I got the Wizarding books from Madam Pince and a couple from Hagrid." Ron paused for a moment, turning a page. "Neville lent me one that he borrowed from Professor Sprout."

"What about the Muggle ones?"

"I got dad to Owl them to me. You know how much Muggle stuff he's got lying around."

"Pig carried all those?" Harry asked, disbelieving.

"Yeah, but dad did a spell to make them lighter."

Harry watched Ron read a while longer. "You know, if you spent half as much time studying…"

"You spend way too much time with Hermione," Ron retorted. "You're starting to sound just like her."

Changing the subject, Harry asked, "You're not seriously going to try to train Malfoy are you?"

Ron looked at him deprecatingly, gesturing to the books littering his bed.

"But the Professor's will have changed him back by the time you get anywhere," Harry protested.

"We'll see," Ron said, a smirk lighting up his features.

Okay, that took a while. But I have a good excuse – I've had a weird viral infection for around a month and a half, so I haven't been able to get near a computer (been stuck in bed, far away from ff.net L ). Anyway, I know there's not a lot happening but as I've said before, I take a while to make a point. Review Please!

~*Lady Deathscythe*~


	4. Divination and a True Prophecy

zumamoonlight, The Infallible Teller and Heikgan – Glad you like it

VirgoDust – I wouldn't do that, I want to see what happens next too ^_^

ElizaduGrey – Thanks! *beams* Yeah, I'll do that, but as you probably can tell – I take waaay too long to update.

Vesper – As far as I've worked out, there will be a little bit of fluff, so hopefully you'll like that but it's supposed to be mainly quite serious.

Spika Centauri – I knew it would be… I have to update faster!!

Crimson-Dragoness – Thanks, glad you like it so far – I did think of turning him into a ferret, but that would have been too blatant.

Chapter 4

It was bitterly cold when Hagrid and Hermione arrived back at Hogwarts. Desperate for a bath and a mug of hot chocolate, Hermione thanked Hagrid once again and headed for her room. Draco loped along beside her. However, when Hermione reached her room she remembered that she had no time for even the briefest of showers, for she was about to be late Divination.

* * *

Hermione clutched her book bag in one hand, hoisting it quickly over her shoulder. "Draco!" she called out. Draco obediently padded over to her and she scooped him up, running in the direction of the Divination classroom. 

She arrived at the trapdoor, out of breath. Harry and Ron were waiting for her.

"We thought you might not want to go in by yourself," Harry explained. Hermione looked at both of them gratefully.

"Thanks," she wheezed. Ron climbed the ladder quickly, headed through the door and held it open for Hermione, who was having trouble climbing whilst juggling her book bag and Draco.

She finally struggled through and Harry hastily followed, closing the trapdoor behind him.

Professor Trelawney was watching Hermione intently through her spectacles. "We meet again, Miss Granger." Turning to the already assembled Slytherins and Gryffindors she added, "But of course I had been expecting this."

To Hermione's relief, Trelawney seemed to be much too interested in her lesson to make much of an issue of Hermione's sudden reappearance, much less of Draco's current appearance. Pansy Parkinson was another matter.

"You little mudblood scum," Pansy sneered quietly. Hermione ignored her, acting as if absorbed in the lesson. Pansy looked infuriated; she'd obviously been expecting some kind of reaction.

"Just wait," she continued venomously. "Draco will be back to normal soon," she said. "And when he is, you won't know what hit you."

Hermione looked Pansy straight in the eye. "If your memory fails you Parkinson," Hermione retorted in a low tone, "I'd like to remind you that this is your fault."

Pansy stared at Hermione in surprise.

"You bothered me in Transfiguration," Hermione said, raising her index finger. "You made fun of my parents," she continued, raising her middle finger. "You're then one who upset me enough for me to try to hex you." She raised a third finger. "And you're then one who moved out of the way of the hex, leaving it to hit Malfoy." Hermione ticked this off on a fourth finger imperiously. "Now please pay attention to the lesson, you're distracting others from learning."

Pansy stared again, open-mouthed. Clenching her fists, Pansy said, "You filthy–"

The retort died on her lips as a low growl filled the room. Draco had bared his teeth. The rest of the students gazed at the unfolding scene in shock. Slytherins and Gryffindors alike watched silently.

Professor Trelawney looked over and promptly waved Pansy back to her seat. "Everyone please," she said. "Go back to your crystal balls. We have much to do. Hermione, would you please stay behind after class? I need to speak with you."

Pansy smirked. "Now you're in for it."

By now, Trelawney had decided the time was right to test Harry's Divination knowledge once again. She was standing over Harry, Ron and their crystal ball. Harry was frantically trying to come up with yet another possible (yet highly improbable) scenario for his own death.

"I um, I see uh…"

"Well Harry?" Professor Trelawney said eagerly.

"Uh, I see huskies!" Harry said.

"Huskies?" Trelawney raised an eyebrow.

Ron stifled a laugh as Harry desperately thought of something to say. He waved at Harry, trying to catch his attention.

"Yes, blond-furred huskies." Harry suddenly noticed Ron's waving. He looked at him quizzically. Ron attempted to imitate somebody being mauled by a pack of wild animals. Surprisingly, Harry did understand Ron's feeble attempts and blurted out, "I'm going to be attacked by blond-furred huskies in the Forbidden Forest." Trelawney looked impressed. Relieved that it was over, Harry added, "I can't see if I survive or not."

"I'm glad that you have the courage to carry on," Trelawney said expansively, "after all of these terrible omens that insist on throwing themselves into your path."

"Uh…" Harry didn't know what to say to that. Luckily for him, Trelawney seemed be finished with him for now.

* * *

The bell announcing the end of the lesson finally sounded, and the students began to leave in groups until there was only Ron, Hermione and Harry left and Draco of course.

"Hermione, did you want us to wait for you?" Harry asked her.

Hermione looked at Ron, who had a bored expression plastered on his face.

"That's okay," she told Harry. I think Ron needs to get out of here a lot more than I need you to stay." Waving to Hermione, Harry and Ron climbed through the trapdoor and started down the ladder. Hermione turned to Professor Trelawney.

"You wanted to see me, Professor?" she said.

"Yes, Miss Granger. I merely wished to know how you found today's lesson to be."

Hermione looked at Professor Trelawney in surprise. _Professor Trelawney? Asking me what I thought of her lesson?_

Hermione hesitated, but decided to give a diluted version of the truth. "Well Professor," she began. "I think that Divination is just one of those subjects where you have to have a gift, or you can never truly succeed in it."

Hermione watched Professor Trelawney's face carefully, checking for any signs of annoyance. Finding none, she continued, "I did manage to get enough notes on the theoretical side for Draco though."

"Well Miss Granger, I must say, I do believe you have matured very much since you were last in my lesson."

Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"After all," Trelawney swept on, "You now are able to admit that you did not succeed in the subject because of your lack of talent in this particular field. It's nothing to be ashamed of; we can't be talented at everything."

Hermione stood watching Trelawney in silence for a few moments. Finally sure that the Professor had finished putting her down, for now at least, Hermione asked to be excused.

Hermione picked up her book bag and called to Draco, who had been sitting quietly ever since the disagreement with Pansy. Opening the trapdoor, Hermione climbed through and began to slowly climb down the ladder. Just then she heard a strange voice. It sounded harsh, as if the speaker had a sore throat. It was coming from Professor Trelawney's classroom. Hermione peered back through the trapdoor – the voice was coming from Trelawney. Her eyes were wide and unfocused. Hermione listened intently.

_"…will bring all of humanity together," _Trelawney rasped._ "Those in league with the Dark Lord will continue to stand in the way as they have throughout time. His followers shall yet attempt to fulfil the ideals of the Master of Serpents. Beware however, sons and daughters of the dark, for the cycle is coming to an end."_

_Okay, it's not very long, but I liked the way I ended it. Now that I've finished my exams *beams* I have tried my best to update this. I've actually already written half of the next chapter, so I won't take 6 months to post it next time!_

_Lady Deathscythe                       4th July, 2003 (6:07 a.m) ^_~_


	5. Attempted Training and an Antidote

TwinkelTrina – Draco's understanding of what is happening is actually fairly significant… trust me, you'll know what I mean soon ;)

Thanks to Bloody Love, knoxed, piedermorts*bodyguard, DazedPanda, and M1ssBlackNails for the reviews… hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 5

When Hermione returned to the Common Room after Divination, she was immediately cornered by Ron, who wanted to try out his training methods on Draco.

"Come on Hermione," Ron pleaded with the Gryffindor Prefect. "It's not like it's going to hurt or anything." He looked over at Harry, silently asking for help.

Harry caught his look and sighed inwardly. "Hermione," he said. "Ron's been reading those books for ages." Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Well," Harry amended, "Maybe not **ages**.** But still, he was really looking forward to this and besides, you never actually said no."  He finished in a rush.**

Hermione continued to stare at the two boys. Then without warning, she unceremoniously dumped Draco in Harry's arms.

"There you go," she said in a brisk manner. "I'm going to write up my Divination notes for Malfoy."

Harry was taken aback; he hadn't expected her to agree. He watched as Hermione took a seat near the fire and took out parchment, ink and a quill. Ron followed her, taking a seat on the opposite armchair. "Come on Harry!" he called.

Harry walked over to where his friends were now sitting, carrying Draco with him. As he reached the fire, he placed Draco on the floor next to Ron. "There you go."

Hermione pretended to be absorbed in her parchment but snuck glances as often as she could. She watched as Ron grinned broadly and said, "Draco, sit."

The red-head watched with an expectant expression. Draco didn't move. Hermione attempted to hide her smile behind her notes. Harry, trying not to sound patronizing, offered some advice. "I think," he said thoughtfully, "that what you need to do is actually show him what you want him to do."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"Well," Harry continued, "if you don't show him what **sit looks like, he won't know how it's supposed to be done, will he?"**

"You might be right Harry!" Ron said enthusiastically. "I'm pretty sure I saw something like that written in one of those muggle books."

Hermione declined to comment.

Ron stood up from the couch and knelt on the floor. He raised his hands his hands next to his chest, trying to imitate paws. "Draco," he said firmly. "This is SIT." He emphasized the last word loudly. "Now you try." Ron stood up again. "Draco, sit."

Draco promptly lay down on the floor and curled up at Hermione's feet.

The rest of the evening was spent by Hermione finishing an essay not due for another six days and by Harry consoling Ron who had wasted an incredible amount of time reading about dogs and training methods.

Around nine thirty, Hermione stood up, announced that she was tired and took her leave of the two boys. Ron watched in disbelief as Hermione glanced once at Draco, indicating for him to follow, and Draco padded after her obediently.

* * *

Madam Pomfrey watched silently as a lone tawny owl fluttered gently through the open window of the hospital wing's office, a small package clutched in its talons. She smiled wryly at the thought that Quidditch injuries were about to increase again.

* * *

The next day, Hermione found herself being reprimanded by the Potions Master. She had slept fitfully the night before; the strange dreams had been plaguing her once again. Her lack of sleep had caused Hermione to miss the fact that Pansy had been randomly adding extra ingredients to her potion throughout the lesson. However, Pansy's plan to cause problems for her Gryffindor classmate backfired. Snape had the annoying habit of changing whether or not students had to drink their own potions or their partners'. At the moment he had been making each student try out their own concoctions. Pansy was sure he would again, but when he gave instructions to the contrary she paled visibly. Hermione couldn't understand Pansy's apprehension; the potion was perfect. She understood immediately, when Pansy's ear lobes began to swell. 

"That's your second blunder this term," Snape sneered, his eyes glittering maliciously. "Not quite as spectacular as the first however." He glanced towards the transformed Slytherin Prefect meaningfully.

Hermione's faced burned, but she bit her lip. Saying anything in her defence would only provoke Snape further. Then Snape uttered something that completely threw Hermione off balance.

"I will be speaking to your Head of House in regards to this matter." Hermione looked up in surprise.

"No doubt Professor McGonagall will wish to speak to you about this at some length."

_The horrible git! He knows I wouldn't do that, even to someone like Pansy._

When her lessons were over for the day, Hermione returned to the Common Room, tired and agitated. Crookshanks leapt smoothly over and rubbed up against Hermione's legs purring loudly. "Nice to see you too," Hermione murmured, scratching Crookshanks' ears affectionately. Hermione looked round at the deserted Common Room. She smiled inwardly; she wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone right now.

She walked slowly towards her room, opened the door and entered, waiting only a few moments to allow Crookshanks inside. Crookshanks had finally got used to Draco being around, and as a result, was allowed back into Hermione's room. Hermione threw herself face down on the bed and buried her face in her pillow, inhaling the clean scent of her shampoo. Soon after, she fell into a deep sleep.

~*Dream*~

It was the same girl she'd seen in one of her original dreams. The Hermione look-alike yawned silently and shook out her hair with a toss of her head. It looked a lot more like Hermione's own hair this time, though it's smooth and sleek texture highlighted a major difference. The eyes were still as her own, a warm chocolate brown.

"That's not very ladylike, you know," a male voice noted.

"I don't have to act like a lady in my own chambers," the girl retorted playfully. Turning towards the speaker, she flashed a smile. Hermione watched as the girl dashed towards the figure, wrapping her arms around his neck. She also managed to block Hermione's view of his face in the process.

Hermione noted with interest that the man was wearing clothing that would have been very similar too those worn by the Ancient Greeks. There were subtle differences however. The robes were much more flowing than those worn by your typical ancient Grecian. They reminded Hermione greatly of Wizards' robes.

"Miss me?" the man said, imitating the girl and wrapping his own arms around her waist. The girl laughed and answered by brushing her lips softly against his.

~*Reality*~

Hermione rubbed her eyes in an attempt to clear the sleep from her fogged mind. _Stupid dreams…_ Blinking slowly, she looked over to her desk which was next to the window. As before, there was a piece of parchment lying on top of the stacks of text books and essays. Hermione reached for her wand from its resting place on her bedside table. "Accio parchment," she murmured. The parchment soared into Hermione's free hand and she scanned the text, returning her wand to the table.

**Dear Miss Granger**

**Madam Pomfrey has advised me that the antidote to the charm which was accidentally placed on Mister Malfoy is now available for use in the Hospital Wing. She has also advised me that it would be in his best interest if his transformation back to human form took place in familiar surroundings.**

**I ask therefore, for you to accompany him back to his own dormitory and remain there until the antidote has proven to be successful. Professor Snape will arrange for you enter the Slytherin Common Room. The password for Draco's room is 'Leviathan'.**

**Albus**** Dumbledore, Headmaster**

Hermione placed the letter back onto the desk. "Typical," she muttered. "It would have to be Snape."

* * *

"Now, this may sting a little," Madam Pomfrey said in warning to Draco, before emptying the contents of a blue potion bottle liberally over him. Draco whined in protest, at the smell coming from the bottle as well as the stinging sensation. Hermione watched in interest as the potion dried up almost immediately.

"That's it then Miss Granger," Madam Pomfrey told her. "You can take him back to his room. All we can do now is wait."

* * *

Later that day, Hermione found herself standing in front of the Slytherin Common Room portrait, in the company of Severus Snape and his favourite student. The latter was attempting to nibble the back of Snape's robes. Hermione had trouble keeping a straight face as she watched Draco as she was reminded very much of Ron's comment of training Draco to bite Snape.

Snape muttered the password, and the door sung open, allowing them inside. Many pairs of Slytherin eyes followed them as they progressed through the room, towards Draco's own room. Snape ignored his students and indicating quickly with one gesture where Draco's room was, left Hermione alone, in a room full of Slytherins.

Noticing the obvious glares that were thrown in her direction, Hermione quickly murmured 'Leviathan' and swept into Draco's room. 

The room, she noted, was much like her own, only in green and silver, rather than red and gold. It seemed less personal too, somehow. There were no personal effects lying around. Hermione had stuffed animals, a couple of photo albums – Draco's room was bare. There were the usual things that were found in a Hogwarts students' room, but nothing of real sentimental value. The realisation of this left Hermione feeling cold. She walked over to the four poster bed and sat carefully down, holdings her arms out to Draco instinctively. He loped over to the bed and clambered up next to her. "Oh well," Hermione said to him. "Soon you'll be back to normal and we'll loathe each other again. It was nice while it lasted."

Two hours passed. Hermione sat in silence, with Draco curled up next to her. She settled back, trying to get comfortable, but found it very difficult, in such an impersonal environment. She was about to give up hope that the antidote had worked when Draco gave a little twitch. She watched in astonishment as the twitching grew more violent. Draco leaped off the bed, onto the green carpeted floor.

Hermione watched amazed, at the transformation taking place before her eyes. The silky white-blonde fur was rapidly disappearing, leaving creamy skin its wake. The stout, furry legs were becoming more elongated and Hermione could now see traces of humanity on the creature's face. The fangs retracted, the muzzle melted away and Hermione found herself gazing into the silvery depths of Draco Malfoy's eyes.


	6. Another Dream and a Wedding in the Works

A/N: It's been a while, hasn't it? I finally got my laptop fixed! ^_^ Here's an extra long chapter; I'm trying to make up for lack of updates.

Thank you to everyone who's reviewed since I last posted. You really are my inspiration to continue. I would say thank you individually, but it's 2:55am right now and I'm just way too tired. Besides, I think getting this posted is the main thing. Enjoy!

~Lady Deathscythe       27th March, 2004

Chapter 6 – Another Dream and a Wedding in the Works

Hermione stared at the boy in front of her, transfixed at the sight. She felt the need somewhere inside of her to say something, but found herself unable to utter a sound.

Draco seemed unperturbed. "Well, don't just stand there," he said in an annoyingly superior tone. "Pass me a robe."

It was at that point that Hermione noticed. Draco had asked her for a robe. Her preoccupation with the transformation process had led to her normally alert mind to miss an important fact. He wasn't wearing any clothes.

Despite the fact that Draco's modesty was protected by the massive four-poster, Hermione blushed furiously and squeezed her eyes tightly shut. Fumbling awkwardly for a robe, arms outstretched, she inwardly sighed with relief when her fingers came into contact with the soft fabric. She opened her eyes for a split second so that she could toss the robe in Draco's general direction, then firmly closed them again.

Draco smirked as he noticed her discomfort. He pulled on the robe, fastening it absently.

"About time they fixed your stupid charm," Draco said, seating himself on the bed. "You would think no one ever got hexed around here before. What took them so long anyway?"

Hermione composed herself mentally, opening her eyes cautiously. "It was…complicated."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

Hermione sighed, resigning herself to explain the problem with the charm on her original wand.

"A little paranoid, aren't you?" Draco noted when Hermione had explained. "Putting a charm on your wand to stop interference in your spells…"

Hermione didn't say anything. She didn't particularly want an argument. She was already feeling drained both physically and emotionally. The dreams, taking care of Draco, along with her schoolwork, homework and prefect duties had taken their toll.

Draco stayed silent for a few moments, watching Hermione who appeared to be lost in her own thoughts. "Don't you have something to do, Granger?" he suddenly asked pointedly.

Hermione looked up at him. "Oh, don't mind me, I was just leaving." The brunette walked towards the door and placed her fingertips lightly on the handle. She stared at the oak panelling on the door, as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. "There's a prefect meeting tomorrow," she spoke softly. "After last period."

Draco nodded in acknowledgement, despite realising that Hermione couldn't see it. "I'll be there."

Hermione opened the door and stepped through, closing it behind her.

* * *

"You're kidding, right?" Ron blurted out. "I mean, there's no way Trelawney gave a real prophecy. She's a right old windbag."

Hermione had finally found a few spare moments to explain what happened after Divination to Harry and Ron. She shook her head. "No Ron. This time, it was definitely for real." She sighed. "Unfortunately, I think I missed the first part."

"We can't worry about that now," Harry pointed out. "Let's just focus on what you do remember."

Hermione tried to think back to the Divination lesson. "It was something about the Dark Lord's followers standing in the way of something. She mentioned the 'Master of Serpents'."

"That would be Salazar Slytherin, wouldn't it?" Harry asked.

"Don't think it could mean anyone else, except You-Know-Who," Ron said.

"I do remember the last part," Hermione said then. "It was a warning. 'Beware however, sons and daughters of the dark, for the cycle is coming to an end'."

"What cycle?" Ron asked in exasperation.

"It is a bit vague, Hermione," Harry said.

"I'm sorry, but that's all I can remember. I didn't exactly expect Professor Trelawney to turn into a prophet." Hermione rubbed her eyes tiredly. "I'll see if I can find something in the library tomorrow," she said. "Right now, I have to get some sleep."

* * *

Back in her own room, Hermione yawned loudly as she all but fell into bed. It had been such a long day. She had spent too much time, unwillingly of course, in the company of Snape today, what with her potions lesson (Pansy was still recovering in the hospital wing) and having to meet the professor in the Slytherin common room when lessons were over. At least, she mused, she no longer had to take care of Draco. That particular ordeal was over… Not that it was really that much of an ordeal. Hermione had to admit, if only to herself, that taking care of Draco had actually been quite pleasant. Even Ron had come around to the idea, despite the fact that all his hard work had had no effect whatsoever on the pup.

"Speaking of which…" Hermione mumbled to herself. She wanted to tell Harry and Ron that Draco - no, Malfoy – was now back to normal. She pushed her body upwards into a sitting position and suddenly felt dizzy. "On second thoughts, they'll find out in the morning along with everyone else…" She fell asleep soon after.

~*Dream*~

_It's hot…and…what's that light? _Hermione blinked slowly. The light dimmed, enough for Hermione to make out her surroundings._ The sun looks really big…_ It dawned on her that she wasn't actually standing on solid ground – she was floating twenty feet in the air. _What the-?!_ She flailed her arms wildly for a few moments, until it became clear that she wasn't about to fall. Instinctively, she looked down. She could see people talking below – a woman, with two men. Not quite understanding how, Hermione drifted down towards the people, close enough to make out their words.

"– and I've already chosen flowers for the ceremony," the young woman spoke enthusiastically.

One of the men had long blond hair. As he spoke, Hermione felt an inexplicable shiver down her spine. "Very good. All of the other arrangements are being taken care of, I presume?"

"Oh yes, everything should be ready by the deadline."

"Then we shall proceed as planned."

The other man grunted in an annoyance.

The older man directed his gaze towards him. "Is there a problem, son?" The words contained a scarcely veiled threat.

The young man did not reply, folding his arms abruptly. The woman walked over to him. "I can't believe it, we're finally getting married." Her words were ignored, but the young man didn't shake her hold on his arm.

"You should be pleased," his father said then. The High Priestess of Mars is a very good match for you." He looked directly over at her. "So pretty and well-mannered."

The Priestess laughed in a fond manner. 

"Would you please excuse my son and me for a moment?" the man said then, speaking to the woman.

"Oh, of course Caesar," she replied demurely. She curtseyed twice, once to the long-haired man, then to his son. "Excuse me." She walked a little way away from them and sat on a large stone bench, adjusting her skirt slightly. Hermione noted their clothing with interest. _Definitely Roman style…_She turned her attention back to the men's conversation.

"Listen well, my son." The man's voice had changed dramatically. It was much more commanding and the threatening tone was now very obvious. "You will marry that girl in a month's time, whether you like her or not." He stared hard at his son. "She will bring the favour of the God of War to our side. She is necessary to our cause."

"Your cause, you mean."

"Very well," he smirked. "My cause. Either way, you will go through with it. You have no choice."

Hermione's vision became hazy just then, and the image began to fade. Little by little, the scene blacked out.

~*Reality*~

The sunlight streamed through the windows, thanks to the curtains having been neglected the night before. Hermione awoke with sunlight in her eyes and with a throbbing headache. She groaned inaudibly, as Crookshanks leapt up onto the bed pacing back and forth, making it impossible for her to go back to sleep. She felt drained. This latest dream had made sleeping a complete waste of her time; she felt no better for it, despite having been in bed for- Hermione gasped, she was late for breakfast!

Throwing the covers off, she jumped out of bed and hurried to the bathroom. Crookshanks hissed as he barely made it off the bed in time to miss being swept away with the sheets. "Sorry Crookshanks!" Hermione called absently, as she slipped on her shoes. Yanking a brush quickly through her hair, Hermione dashed off towards the Great Hall. She sat down just as Ron and Harry finished their breakfast.

"Hermione," Harry greeted her. "What happened to you? You almost missed breakfast."

"Overslept," she muttered sourly, by way of explanation.

Ron raised an eyebrow. "_You_ overslept?"

Hermione had yet to inform her two best friends about her strange dreams or visions, but she was pretty sure that the crowded Gryffindor table was not the place to tell them. "Yes Ron, I am human." Changing the subject, she asked the two boys what they were going to do that morning, since both had a free period straight after breakfast.

"Quidditch practice," Harry said. "We're playing Slytherin in a week's time."

"And speaking of which," Ron said then, "Why didn't you tell us Malfoy was back to normal?" His voice cracked slightly.

Hermione cringed. "I was going to tell you both last night, but I was just so tired…" She looked anxiously around the room. "Where is he anyway?"

"He's already gone," Harry informed her. "He stayed long enough to finish his breakfast and to tell me that the only reason that I could possibly beat him next week is because of all the practice time he's missed."

"Same old, same old," Ron muttered. "We'll grind him into the pitch."

"Well," Hermione said then. "I have something to talk to both of you about. It's kind of important. Do you think you could spare me a few minutes before your practice session?"

"Hermione, didn't you say that you have a Prefects' Meeting this morning?" Harry asked her.

"Oh no!"

* * *

Hermione was feeling annoyed. Okay, perhaps annoyed isn't quite the word. She had just about reached a state of mind in which she wanted to take the entity causing her dreams and lock it in a cage with lots and lots of Boggarts. She wanted to scream with frustration – but that wasn't normal behaviour for a school Prefect. She gritted her teeth and resigned herself to copying out her notes. Snape was apparently in a bad mood – he had forced the entire class to copy notes out of a textbook, rather than actually teaching anything. And that wasn't the end of it. For his very 'favourite' students, he'd take one look at their work and tell them that he couldn't understand their scrawling writing and to copy it all out again.

On the other hand, Pansy was still in the hospital wing, suffering from balloon earlobes, amongst other things. Pansy apparently hadn't paid much attention to what she'd been adding to Hermione's potion. Draco wasn't there either, though Hermione had no idea why.

She looked over at Ron sympathetically. He was on his fourth parchment, and his handwriting, which had been perfectly legible from the start, was now beginning to resemble an eight-year-old's. Harry was on his third, but had decided to slow down his copying. He reasoned that, the more time he took over it, the less he'd have to copy out, since the lesson was due to be over any time now.

Snape rose from his desk. "Put away your things and leave your notes on the desk as you leave." Hermione sighed inwardly, glad that the day's lessons were over, and of course, that it was now officially the weekend.

* * *

Someone who wasn't glad for the weekend to arrive was the conspicuous missing student, Draco Malfoy. Draco was currently in Dumbledore's office, along with the Headmaster and none other than his father, Lucius. Lucius was currently speaking to Dumbledore in a sneering voice, whilst Draco was fervently wishing that the ground would open up and swallow him whole.

"So, why exactly was I not informed of Draco's condition?" Lucius asked irritably. "Do you believe that it was unnecessary to let me know?"

"Not exactly," Dumbledore replied calmly. "I was merely interested in keeping Mister Malfoy's pride intact. I do not believe that he would want such an occurrence to become common knowledge."

"And what would a muggle-lover such as yourself know about Malfoy pride?" Lucius sneered.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that Lucius."  
Lucius glared. "And what of the… girl? I supposed she has yet to be punished?"

"Miss Granger's misconduct has been dealt with."

"Appropriately?"

"I believe that your definition of appropriate and mine differ somewhat, Lucius," Dumbledore said.

"Quite."

The two wizards looked at each other in a stony silence. Then Dumbledore spoke. "Do you wish to add anything to the conversation Draco?"

"No Sir," Draco said in a monotone.

"In that case, I'll be taking my leave," Lucius muttered. "Seeing as you have everything under control."

"Of course," Dumbledore said, smiling.

"Draco." Lucius indicated that the boy should follow him. Together they left the office. "Draco, why was I not informed?" he asked immediately.

Draco didn't flinch under his stare. "I didn't think it was important."

"Not important?" Lucius glared. "You were hexed by a mudblood. Draco, you let your guard down. You're becoming lax in your training. Do I need to take you home over this weekend to refresh your memory?"

Draco shook his head. "No. It won't happen again."

"Make sure that it doesn't."

"Father," Draco said then, sure that the danger period was over.

"Yes?"

"How did you find out?"

Lucius smirked. "The Parkinson girl."

"…I see."

"Don't do anything too permanent son." Lucius said silkily. "Despite his idiotic tendencies, I happen to need the girl's father on my side."

* * *

Lucius left later that evening and as soon as Draco was sure the cost was clear, he went straight towards the hospital wing. Upon entering, he encountered Madam Pomfrey. "Good evening," he said smoothly, "I'm here to see Pansy, if she's awake." Draco didn't see the point in being rude to the medi-witch; it would only hinder him. "Mister Malfoy," she said in acknowledgement. "I'll check if she's awake." As Madam Pomfrey went into another room, Draco huffed in annoyance. Damn that Parkinson. It was all her fault in the first place – insulting Granger's parents like that. And then to tell Lucius!

Madam Pomfrey came back in. "You can see her," she told him cordially.

Draco nodded in reply, and promptly made his way through the door. "Draco," Pansy said coyly, fluttering her eyelashes. Draco muttered a silencing spell.

"Cut the theatrics Pansy," he said bluntly. "Why'd you tell Lucius?"

Pansy sputtered. "I- I just-"

Draco fixed her with a cold glare. "Did it not occur to you that I might not want him to know?"

"Draco," she whined. "They let that mudblood get away with it!"

"They let you get away with it too."

"Huh?"

"You started this when you insulted Granger's parents. You didn't even get told off."

"But Draco!"

"But nothing. If you ever interfere in my business without my permission again Pansy, you'd better watch out."

Pansy fumed at this. Along with her swollen earlobes it was quite a sight to behold. But Draco was in no mood to find it amusing. "You can't threaten me, Draco Malfoy!"

"Can't I?"

"Perhaps now, but not for long," she said smirking triumphantly.

Draco's eyes narrowed. "What are you talking about Parkinson?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

"Tell me. Now." The murderous look in Draco's eyes was enough to convince Pansy that telling him was the only sane option.

"Your father, he- he was talking with my father, a few weeks ago at a dinner party." She faltered.

"Spit it out Pansy."

"They said we're going to be married!"

* * *

"So, how was Quidditch practice this morning?" Hermione asked.

"It was great!" Ron said excitedly, leaning forward on the couch. He then proceeded to give Hermione a full account of his training that morning. Harry smiled at Ron's childish enthusiasm. Looking over at Hermione, something stirred in his memory.

"Hermione?" he said, when Ron had finished. "This morning, you said you wanted to tell us something?"

"Oh yes," Hermione remembered. "But I'm feeling too tired to talk about it right now; I'll tell you later."

Harry frowned inwardly. Why was she avoiding it now? "You said it was important."

"It'll wait," she said firmly.

"What was your Prefects' Meeting about, 'mione?" Ron asked, bringing Harry's questioning to a close.

"Some of the girls in the 4th and 5th years want to hold a dance," Hermione told him.

"Great…"

"I take it you don't like dances."

"That's because I can't dance," Ron said sourly.

"Well, we're having it on New Years Eve."

"I thought it was supposed to be at Christmas," Harry said.

"Initially, it was. But, most of the students go home at Christmas. We thought it more plausible that the students come back a couple of days early, rather than miss out on Christmas with their families."

"Good idea," Ron said.

_It was Draco's idea…_

The thought of Draco annoyed Hermione to no end. He hadn't said anything about what she'd done to him, unintentionally of course. He'd really been quite civilised. Hermione didn't trust him one bit. The fact that she didn't know whether or not he remembered anything from his week as a husky was bothering her too.

Then she realised that she was still thinking of him as Draco. She shrieked inwardly. _It's Malfoy, not Draco, Malfoy!_ She snapped out of her reverie to find Harry and Ron both watching her with identical bemused expressions. She stared back at them blankly, before bidding them goodnight and heading towards her room. She almost called out to Draco as she had become accustomed to doing over the past week but checked herself in time. 

Later that night, Hermione lay awake in bed. She didn't understand. Why did she suddenly not want to tell Harry and Ron about her dreams? It was nothing to do with fear of not being believed – they'd never doubt her words. Ever since she'd remembered that they didn't have a clue about the dreams, she'd also had this nagging feeling that she shouldn't tell anyone. Sighing heavily, she rolled over on the bed and finally fell into a deep slumber.

The dreams came again that night.


	7. The Art of Muggle Decorating

A/N: Not much happens in this chapter, in terms of actual events to further the story. It mainly focuses on Draco's thoughts (since there's been a lack of them ) and how the relationship between Hermione and Draco is developing (and then there's some pointless fluff). And I know three months can be a long time, but at least it didn't take me six months to update this time. There's no point in my rushing the fic, as I won't write it well (in my own opinion).

I've just finished exams, there was sooo much revision to do (serves me right for doing re-sits to raise old grades as well as starting a new course) so I'm taking a little break - I will probably update next at the beginning of August. It will be sooner if I can manage it, but I do have to go to work as well. That, and I'm finishing the next chapter of When Realities Collide – an update on that fic is way overdue.

As for reviews, thank you to:

**Chach****-A-Lot** – glad you're enjoying it.

**Hallie Walker** and **Mariah Nerissa** – obviously it's been updated since you reviewed but thanks for the encouragement.

**Jaessa** and **Crimson-Dragoness **– thanks!

**Mikasa**** Wormhole **and **chibi-elise** - 'is flattered' - hope you like this chapter.

**Crystalline Temptress ­**– I'm glad you like it; this is kind of a filler chapter so as not to rush developments, but hopefully interesting just the same.

**Dragontai **– my faithful reader/reviewer! I would e-mail to say when chapters are up, but you don't have an e-mail link in your profile…but then there are always author alerts.

Again, thanks for the feedback, it makes me happy to know someone actually likes my writing.

Chapter 7 – The Art of Muggle Decorating

Draco Malfoy was not happy. He'd just woken up from a dream. One of the most preposterous he'd had in a long while. The boy in the dream had looked just like him, although perhaps he was a year or two older. He'd just been a witness to a wedding which could have been his own, had it been pulled into the future as few hundred years. He made a face at the thought of the High Priestess of Mars. Marrying a woman who bore even the slightest resemblance to Pansy Parkinson was not high on his 'to do' list. It probably ranked a little below 'being nice to Potter'. The thought of marriage and Pansy brought up memories of the evening before, when he'd been informed by Pansy of his impending doom. He grimaced inwardly.

Draco sat up in bed, pushing the covers away instinctively and rubbed his eyes. Yawning loudly, he glanced into the mirror and shuddered at the mess of hair that greeted his sight. "I look like a straw sack," he muttered irritably. Standing abruptly he made his way to the bathroom. If he wanted to get out of the arrangement, sitting in bed was not going to help. He had to speak to Lucius.

He stood still for a few moments, gazing into the bathroom mirror. His hand reached almost subconsciously for his face. He brushed his fingertips lightly across the pale skin, sighing in relief at how smooth it felt. No more fur – thank you, Madam Pomfrey. He smirked as he remembered Hermione's reaction to his transformation. The thought, however, led to others. Such as, her reaction to having to take care of him in the first place. She hadn't seemed too put out; she'd been quite accepting of the situation. But then again, he mused, she might have just been extremely glad that she wasn't getting expelled. The smirked left his face as he stepped away from the mirror, and towards the shower. For some reason, it just didn't seem like Granger at all. _She hates me, yet she was…nice._ He attempted to flatten his hair with his hands. _Then again, she could just have a soft spot for animals. _It didn't occur to Draco then that his perception of Hermione could be a little biased.__

He was still more than a little annoyed with himself. After all, he'd acted like such a – such a, well, puppy. He'd been obedient for most part, until it came to Weasley anyway, and he couldn't for the life of him understand why. He had the perfect opportunity to make Granger's life a living hell by acting up. No one would have blamed him, he was the puppy; he didn't know what he was doing. Instead, he'd missed his chance to damage Perfect Prefect Granger's reputation a little more. What was more, he distinctly remembered growling at Lucius in The Three Broomsticks, and it was for Granger's benefit. Although, he had to admit, that had been a high point of the whole experience. Defying Lucius Malfoy wasn't usually something you could do without receiving punishment.

And speaking of Lucius, he was in two minds about whether or not he should write to his father about the apparent engagement, or take the direct approach and talk to him face to face. He reached for the shower and turned on the hot water. As he removed his pyjamas, he decided that his best bet was to speak with Lucius directly. His father had a thing about letters; he saw it as the coward's way if a letter was used to discuss a problem. In his opinion, whoever sent him a letter of that nature was simply too scared to face him. Draco knew from experience that it wasn't a good idea to look weak in front of his father.

* * *

"Hermione!"

Hermione turned toward the voice instinctively. She smiled at the familiar red-head that was making his way toward her, dressed in Quidditch robes and with a broom in hand. "Hey Ron," she said.

"Have you got a minute 'Mione?"

"I have several actually. What is it Ron?"

Ron sighed. "It's this dance."

Hermione blinked in surprise. "What about it?"

Ron looked around to make sure no one was listening before leaning forward conspiratorially. "Can you dance?"

Hermione blinked again at the question. "Yes Ron. Enough to get by, anyway."

"Well, I was wondering…" He blushed.

"What...?"

"It's kind of embarrassing."

Then Hermione remembered. _Ron can't dance._ "Ron, would you like me to teach you how to dance?"

"Would you? Hermione that'd be great!" Ron gave her a hug. As Hermione returned it, she thought she saw Ron's blush deepen. He let go hurriedly. "Got to go 'Mione. I have to get some more Quidditch practice in before the Slytherin match." He gave her a quick wave as he all but ran towards the Quidditch pitch.

"That was strange. I wonder what's with him?"

* * *

Later that day, Hermione was back in the transfiguration classroom where her problems had begun. Harry was there of course, along with Ron. However, today both Pansy and Malfoy were back. Pansy's earlobes were a little red, but there was nothing else to suggest how big they had been the night before.

Professor McGonagall was going over some basic points of human transfiguration. Hermione, who knew the theories perfectly well, was only half listening to the lesson. Instead, her primary focus was on Draco and partially on Pansy. Draco seemed to be going out of his way to ignore her. Not that it was a bad thing of course, just a little unnerving. At least, that's what Hermione told herself. In truth, she couldn't understand the change. Why was she suddenly being given the cold shoulder? Okay, she and Draco had never been the best of friends, but he was usually doing something that got her attention. The lack of interaction with him since he was changed back had made Hermione realise just how much she did talk to him – even if it was just to throw insults back and forth. It was, simply put, weird.

It wasn't just Draco either. Pansy had been acting strangely ever since she got back from the Hospital Wing. She hadn't uttered a word during the lesson so far and she hadn't so much as glanced at Hermione. She seemed very subdued and Hermione couldn't for the life of her understand why. After all, Pansy's ears may have swelled up, but they were back to normal now. Besides, it had been Pansy's fault in the first place. That was two incidents she'd caused and gotten away with whereas Hermione had taken the fall for both.

Her musings were interrupted when there was a knock at the door to the classroom. McGonagall called to the visitor to enter and a female Slytherin student came in, parchment in hand. "Excuse me Professor," the girl said, "but I have a message for you."

Whilst McGonagall was momentarily distracted, Hermione turned to speak to Harry for a moment but instead found herself being waved at by Malfoy.

"Huh?" was the only reply Hermione's mind could form at short notice. Malfoy rolled his eyes, then glancing over to check McGonagall was still distracted, wrote a message in the air with his wand. _Have you got the Divination notes?_ The green smoke hung in the air for a few moments, before wafting gently away.

Hermione nodded in reply and pointed to her book bag. She also glanced in the professor's direction, then wrote: _After the lesson. Wait for me._

He nodded once, before turning away from Hermione once more. As the Slytherin messenger girl left the classroom, Hermione turned back to the front of the room and was surprised to find Professor McGonagall gazing directly at her.

"Miss Granger, please remain behind after the lesson."

Hermione Granger, muggle prefect extraordinaire, was in a situation she was not altogether accustomed to. Professor McGonagall was currently reciting a lecture, for Hermione's benefit, on the importance of paying attention in potions lessons.

"…could get hurt, Miss Granger. Not to mention that Professor Snape won't let me live this down for a while," McGonagall continued. "Hermione, you're supposed to be setting an example for the rest of the Gryffindor students."

"I know Professor, it was a complete accident. It won't happen again," Hermione said, red-faced.

McGonagall sighed. "Hermione, I know you didn't do anything wrong. You know you didn't do anything wrong. However, Professor Snape is adamant you did. Which is why, you will be serving detention this evening."

"Yes Professor," Hermione said.

"You will however, have a companion." Hermione looked up. "Draco Malfoy," the professor informed her. "As far as I can remember, he never served his detention for disrupting my lesson last week."

As Hermione left the classroom, she apologised once more to the professor. She closed the door behind her, leant against the wall and sighed deeply.

"Well?" said a familiar voice.

"What?" Hermione said, looking up at the speaker with tired eyes. It was Malfoy.

"You asked me to wait after the lesson."

"Oh, yes." Hermione thrust a hand quickly into her book bag and retrieved a few sheets of parchment. "Here," she said, handing them to Draco quickly. "There isn't much; I don't really understand Divination."

"What was that about?" Draco asked, taking the sheets with one hand and gesturing towards the classroom with the other.

Hermione frowned. "I have detention tonight, with Professor McGonagall, for deliberately causing Pansy's earlobes to swell like over-inflated balloons."

Draco stared blankly for a few seconds, then began to laugh. "**You** did that?" he asked incredulously.

"Of course not. But Snape blamed me anyway."

Draco grinned. "That sounds like Snape alright."

"I fail to see what's so funny Malfoy," Hermione told him pointedly. Draco merely smirked in response.

"And I'd wipe that smirk off your face too," Hermione added. "You've got detention right along with me."

That was how that evening, Hermione Granger found herself in a dimly lit corridor, which incidentally, led to the Slytherin Common Room, with Draco Malfoy. He hadn't really been in the best of moods when he'd eventually turned up to detention, although Hermione had reason to suspect that his irritation had to do with more than just having to paint the entire corridor. For that was their punishment. Both Hermione and Draco had been taken aback when they had been presented with two large paintbrushes and several tins of a putrid smelling, acid-green paint.

"Mister Malfoy, Miss Granger," McGonagall had greeted them cordially, before explaining their detention. "You will both paint this corridor, by hand; no cheating with magic. And I **will** know. The paint begins to act rather strangely when affected by magic." She said this whilst looking pointedly at Draco. He looked back at her with a straight face. McGonagall raised an eyebrow before turning to Hermione. I have some matters to attend to. I trust the two of you are able to complete your task without supervision."

"Yes Professor," Hermione said. Draco merely inclined his head in acknowledgement.

As the professor left the corridor, Hermione eyed the tins of paint apprehensively. "I suppose we'd better get started." She half expected some kind of argument, but to her surprise, Malfoy had already picked up a paintbrush.

Four hours later, they had almost finished. There was just a small patch left. In truth, it had already been painted, but Malfoy had wanted to know the effect of magic on the paint. So far, they had learned that casting magic on the paint causes sections which have already been painted to revert back to their original state, forcing them to paint it again. The paint did not fade away however. Instead, it came off the wall as tiny bubbles, which floated around for a few moments, before falling unceremoniously to the floor, spattering the floor and the surprised students.

Hermione sank down on the floor, supporting herself with her hands. She stifled a yawn. "We're nearly finished. Thank heaven."

"Well hurry up and finish and then we can leave," Draco told her matter-of-factly.

"Excuse me," Hermione said incredulously, "but I already painted that section. You should paint it since you caused the paint to disappear."

"Whatever Granger. That may be true, but are you willing to sit here all night just to prove your point?"

Something in Malfoy's expression told Hermione he wasn't joking. Groaning in frustration, Hermione picked up the paintbrush again, and painted as fast as her tired limbs would allow. The moment she completed the task, she dropped the brush on the covered section of the floor. She sank back down to the floor and watched as Draco sat down a metre away. He was looking in Hermione's direction, a smug look on his face.

"What are you smirking at Malfoy?"

Draco looked at her more closely. "There's some paint on your face," he told her.

"Where?" Hermione asked frowning slightly.

"Right…there." Reaching out, he poked his paintbrush gently against her nose, leaving behind a trail of thick, slimy green paint. He smirked even more. "Really Granger, you should learn to use a handkerchief."

Hermione glared at him. "Oh yeah? Well there's some paint in your hair." With that, she emptied the half-full paint bucket over the boy's head.

Draco wiped the goo from his face with his hand, still clutching the paintbrush. He shot Hermione a look so full of venom that she shrank back a little in fear. Then, taking her by surprise he grinned and picked up the remaining paint bucket. "I'll give you ten seconds," he said.

It took Hermione the first few seconds to understand his intention. Then, realisation dawning on her face, she bolted.

"…seven, eight, nine, ten!"

Minerva McGonagall was on her way to the dungeons to speak with Professor Snape, and of course, to check on the progress of her two detainees. She was taken aback when she saw Hermione running down the corridor, covered in the acid green paint. "Miss Granger?!" McGonagall stared in amazement. "What is going on here?"

Hermione skidded to a stop as she noticed McGonagall's presence and stood quietly, watching the Transfiguration Professor. She was suddenly very aware of the trail of green paint sliding down her left cheek. "Um, Professor, we were just – that is, we –" Hermione stuttered awkwardly.

Just then Draco came sauntering down the corridor, appearing to not have a care in the world, despite the fact that he was also currently modelling the latest in liquid fashion.

Draco wiped some of the slimy substance away from his face casually and gave McGonagall a blinding smile. "Why Professor, I didn't see you there. Granger was just educating me on the art of muggle decorating."

McGonagall raised an eyebrow. "Really? And to think, I thought you were just throwing paint at each other. Terrible colour by the way."

Draco's smile shrank slightly under McGonagall's scrutiny. Hermione stared at the floor. They stood in awkward silence for a few moments. Then McGonagall smiled. The two students looked at her blankly. "And I thought this job was becoming predictable," she murmured, half to herself.

She cleared her throat and reverted to her normal demeanour. "Both of you, clean yourselves and this mess up." She smiled briefly at two of her most gifted students. "I'd advise that you waste no more time on your task; my instincts tell me that Mr Filch will be coming in this direction quite soon." With that she left, heading in the direction of the staff room.

Like it? Hate it?? Tell me, please. Thanks for reading.

_Lady Deathscythe 1st July, 2004._


End file.
